This invention relates to retarding discoloration of vinyl polymers containing halogenated organic compounds.
Vinyl polymers can be made fire retardant by the incorporation of halogenated organic compounds. Unfortunately, many halogen compounds are sensitive to ultraviolet (U.V.) radiation in that styrene polymers containing halogen compounds tend to discolor rapidly upon exposure to U.V. radiation. Conventional U.V. stabilizers such as benzotriazole and nickel chelate complexes are ineffective for halogenated organics in vinyl aromatic polymers.